All out of love
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Detenido en una cuneta, durante la noche, Dean piensa que la ha cagado con Cas.


**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo algo nuevo por San Valentín. Que lo disfrutéis. Por cierto, os recomiendo escuchar "All out of love" de Air Supply. _

**All out of love**

Llevaba una hora parado en el arce de la carretera, apoyado en el maletero del Impala. Necesitaba pensar sobre Cas, sobre él mismo…sobre su relación, y, sobre todo, su cobarde retirada en un momento de duda. Había salido huyendo del motel, donde estaban hospedados, tras su ataque de pánico y dudas con respecto a sí mismo y lo bueno que era él para el ángel.

Tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja, desde hacia diez minutos, sin, aun, darle a la tecla de llamada para hablar con el de ojos azules. Dudaba en llamarlo o no. No sabia que hacer. Tampoco quería cerrar los ojos, ya que, en cuanto lo hacia en su mente podía ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules, tristes por su culpa, por que era un cobarde. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? ¡Joder! Cas era un ángel y él, humano. Acabarían separándose; justo como ahora estaba haciendo y por ello atormentándose.

Negó con la cabeza. Dean sabia que no lo dejaría de amar jamás. Vamos si lo sabía. Tenía grabado en su corazón la sonrisa, que pocas veces veía, de Cas y en su hombro la marca de su palma cuando lo saco del infierno. Estaría perdido sin él. El moreno se había convertido en uno de sus pilares centrales, al igual que Sam, para poder mantenerse a flote cuando la tristeza y la culpa le ganaban terreno. Bajo el brazo que sostenía el móvil, mientras su mirada estaba pegada en algún punto de la gravilla que tenia a sus pies. No quería volver a tener que estar buscando compañía para no estar solo durante las noches. Quería ser perfecto para el ángel, cosa que él no era; como lo era Cas para él. ¿Qué pasaría si lo llamaba ahora? ¿Qué diría Cas? Lo había decepcionado, seguro. Lo dejaría. Volvería a estar solo.

De pronto, miro hacia atrás, de reojo, al escuchar como terminaba "T.N.T." de AC/DC y comenzaba "All out of love" de Air Supply. Gruño frustrado. Incluso el destino se había propuesto hacerle sentir mal con aquella canción. No pudo evitar prestar atención a la letra de la canción y pensar en que Cas siempre había creído en su relación. ¿Qué pensaría él ahora de Dean? Entonces, el móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo descolgó mientras se lo colocaba en la oreja para escuchar.

_Dean_ casi grito Sam desde el otro lado con enojo.

_ ¿Sam?

_ ¿Dónde… ¿Estas llorando?_ pregunto preocupado. En ese momento, el mayor de los Winchester se llevo una mano a los ojos y los noto húmedos. ¿Cuánto llevaba llorando?_ Dean. ¿Dónde estas?

_Parado en una cuneta a unos cuantos kilómetros del motel_ contesto_ ¿Cómo esta…

_Triste_ le respondió molesto_ Eres un capullo, ¿Lo sabias? Para algo bueno que tienes en la vida, vas y lo alejas de ti.

_ Me equivoque. Tenia, tengo, miedo de no ser bueno para él_ admitió con sinceridad; cosa que pocas veces había echo en su vida.

_Dean…_ suspiro Sam, conteniendo su enfado y paseándose por la habitación._ Idiota._ al otro lado de la línea se escucho algo moviéndose_ Espera…_ le dijo antes de taponar el auricular del móvil contra su pecho para amortiguar el sonido.

Desde el auricular se podía escuchar como su hermano hablaba a toda prisa y en un tono que hacia ver que estaba frustrado. Seguramente estaría poniendo una de sus tantas caras de perra, pensó con cierta diversión el mayor. Dean frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre seguido de un "idiota" y "culparse" ¿De qué estaba hablado su hermano con su ángel?

_Sam_ lo llamo_ Sigo aquí. Te estoy oyendo_ dijo molesto_ Aquí el único idiota eres…

_Tú_ termino el ángel, tras aparecerse frente a él.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras apagaba el móvil. No esperaba que el ángel lo buscase. Mientras tanto, seguía sonando "All out of love" en la radio y los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por la carretera a toda velocidad a pesar de ser ya media noche.

_ Cas… yo…_ titubeo nervioso. Se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada que se iba a declarar, frete a su ángel.

_ Dean. Tú eres bueno para mí. Así como eres, eres perfecto. No quiero otra cosa_ dijo con seriedad Castiel._ Así que, deja de pensar que no eres suficiente.

Cas se acercó al Winchester hasta dejarlo acorralado contra el maletero del coche, sin una posible escapatoria.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo. No muchas veces se podía ver a Dean Winchester disculpándose, pero aquella situación lo ameritaba.

_ Lo sé_ le susurro con cariño.

El moreno beso a Dean para hacerle entender que no tenia porque seguir pensando, ni temiendo, de que él no fuera lo mejor para el ángel. El rubio era lo mejor que podía desear, porque sin él estaba vacío. El Winchester le correspondió aferrándose con sus manos en las solapas de su maltratada gabardina.

Mientras tanto, en la radio el locutor anunciaba el comienzo de un maratón de baladas por San Valentín; los coches seguían corriendo por la carretera y el mundo seguía girando, sin darles importancia a ellos y su propio mundo.

**Fin.**


End file.
